Generally, different kinds of banking ATMs (automated teller machines) have come into wide use in banks. Among the banking ATMs, bill receiving and processing machines receive bills, for example, an individual bill or check, and automatically process the bills or checks.
For instance, when a customer or a teller puts bills into a receiving port of a bill receiving and processing machine, each of the supplied bills is transferred along a transfer path formed in the bill receiving and processing machine and aligned with one side of the transfer path. Thereafter, after the authenticity of each bill is verified, when the bill is normal, the bill is finally received and processed. If the bill is abnormal, the reception of the bill is rejected and it is discharged.
Here, in the case where the bills are aligned with one side of the transfer path, the distance that each bill must be moved on the transfer path may be excessively long depending on the position at which the bill is placed on the transfer path.
To avoid the above problem, a technique of aligning a bill with a center line of the transfer path to reduce the time it takes to move the bill and minimize displacement of the bill is required.